


Пора обучаться волшебству!

by PeBeAs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Хогвартс — знаменитая магическая школа для волшебников и волшебниц! Что ж, Чжоу Цзюый готова открыть для себя её двери уже сейчас, открыв для себя щепотку магии, любви и новых друзей и подруг.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Taehyung | V





	1. 1 сезон 1 эпизод

**Author's Note:**

> Работа имеет статус закончен, но это сборник (!) и он обязательно будет пополняться раз в две недели в четверг в выбранное время!  
> В каждой части будут разные ситуации и моменты, которые будут оканчиваться там же!  
> Но, в целом, эти же отдельные драбблы будут являться моментом из одной большой сюжетной линии, где Чжоу Цзыюй первокурсница.  
> Возраст поступления в Хогвартс изменён для моего удобства.  
> В данной вселенной силы у волшебников/-иц проявляются только после достижения совершеннолетия (19-ти лет по корейскому возрасту, 18 лет по нашему). Так же изменены возрасты поступления и в другие школы, которые позже будут упоминаться. Срок обучения стал поменьше — 5 лет. Два семестра (с середины августа по декабрь, с января до мая).  
> Представьте, что Хогвартс находится в Азии.  
> Так же я изменила достаточно деталей. Но они незначительны и не особо влияют на сюжет. Просто чтобы вы знали, что вселенная подверглась моей шаловливой руке.  
> Главная героиня работы — Чжоу Цзюый.  
> Иногда она не будет выступать главной героиней, а часть может содержать повествование о других. История будет мультифандомной, но я не добавлю фандомы в шапку, пока вы с персонажами нормально не ознакомитесь^^ Пейринг вы увидели, остальные я добавлю точно при таком же условии. Пока они просто персонажи.  
> Чтобы узнать больше о работе переходите в мою группу вк (https://vk.com/holsher_loves)! ^^

У Цзыюй пересыхает горло и потряхивают колени. Она не может справиться с ощущением того, что наконец-то приезжает в Хогвартс, потому что ждала этого так долго с самого детства, а сейчас сидит в одиноком вагоне и не может свыкнуться со страшной мыслью. 

_Она станет волшебницей._

В принципе, что неудивительно, с одной стороны. Она ведь состоит из древнего рода чистокровных волшебников, что всегда ставили на неё высокие ожидания, заставляя с детства готовиться физически и штудировать учебники, а после проявления сил нагрузка даже увеличилось. Она знает, что станет великой волшебницей. 

Но ведь прежде величия всегда стоит упорный труд, усилия, многочасовая практика. Хоть Чжоу и привыкла усердно работать, она не может не сжаться при мысли о том, _чего_ от неё ждут. 

От неё ждут многого: превосходных оценок, великолепной техники и отлично выученных заклинаний. Возможно, Хогвартс не только место потрясающих возможностей, но и место, где она может сломаться под этими возможностями, как бы странно не звучало. 

Сейчас она одета в дорогую мантию, умеет качественные и новые версии учебников, а ещё багаж с кучей подарков от родственников, которые лепетали что-то вроде небывалого величия, что ждёт Цзы. И ещё её мама успела пообещать купить самую лучшую метлу в подарок, если её дочь заинтересуется квиддичем. 

~~Класс.~~

От этой реплики у неё тогда чуть ли не паника началась, но они спешили, так что девушка успела запрыгнуть в поезд, никак не показав свою неоднозначную реакцию. У неё она была очень странно давящей, будто и шанса ошибиться у неё совсем не будет. 

А что было тогда, когда магия проявилась? Когда она разозлилась из-за поступка младшего брата, повесив его вверх ногами на люстру? Кстати, Янян очень даже смешно барахтался. В тот раз удалось избежать лекций, получив поцелуи в щёки от родителей и кучу поздравлений. Судя по ожиданиям, она действительно должна быть крутой. 

Чжоу усмехается, сжав в кармане мантии свою палочку. Хоть кто-то должен её здесь поддержать. Поезд трогается; девушка вздагивает от движения, вновь оглядываясь по пустому вагону. Места выглядят чересчур одинокими, внушая ей мысль о том, что, может быть, у неё и здесь не будет друзей. 

— Че, отойди! 

Громкий мужской крик пугает её, помещая в прострацию. После она тут же вскакивает, доставая свою палочку. Конечно, она уже умеет делать парочку простых заклинаний. Цзыюй встаёт в позицию, направляя её на дверь. Ждёт пару секунд, уж было успокаиваясь, но крик доносится ещё раз, и на этот раз настолько быстрый, что слов не разобрать. 

Она не позволяет себе расслабиться, когда доносится стук в дверь и Чжоу хочется подготовить заклинание, прежде чем кто-то говорит: 

— Привет, можно зайти, пожалуйста? У вас тут есть место? 

Цзыюй оглядывается, усмехаясь. Разумеется, есть. Девушка торопливо прячет палочку в карман, отвечая достаточно громко: 

— Заходите. 

Вместо одного человека, заходит сразу двое. Настолько торопливо, бросая свои вещи на места и так же стремительно задвигая дверь. Парень с девушкой кивают Цзыюй, что всё ещё стоит, потом, оборачиваясь друг к другу, дают пять и разражаются громким смехом. 

Чжоу ничего не понимает, растерянно хлопая ресницами. Она оглядывает пришедших: что-то в этой внешности у них одинаковое. Может быть, короткие чёрные волосы, что непослушными кудрями касаются лица, большие и выразительные глаза, которые подчеркнуты у каждого размашистой стрелкой, или, в конце концов, родинки под губой у каждого (у девушки ближе к левому концу, а у парня почти в середине). 

Для начала Цзыюй садится, тут же хмурясь. Оглядывая потрёпанный внешний вид гостей, которые сели напротив неё, она хочет что-то сказать, но её перебивает дружелюбная девушка: 

— Прости, за такой странное появление, — парень рядом хихикает, — но раз уж тут свободно, ты не против нашей компании? 

Цзыюй хмурится ещё сильнее, не зная как им ответить. Те, кажется, замечают это и парень спешит объясниться: 

— Меня зовут Чон Чонгук, а это моя близняшка Чеён. Мы только поступили и ещё, — девушка подмигивает, — возможно, мы подбросили в чей-то вагон неприятный сюрприз, поэтому так спешили. Прости. 

На этих словах его сестра вытягивает лицо, недовольно поморщившись, и Чонгук пожимает плечами, неловко улыбаясь. Чжоу вздыхает, удивляясь такому повороту событий: 

— Почему? 

В конце концов, она же не будет сразу судить их. Может они заслужили. 

— Они заслужили, — произносит девушка, подтверждая догадки, — эти типы, как сказать, оскорбляли одну маглорождённую.

У Цзыюй неосознанно вырывается смешок при догадке, отчего на неё обращаются удивлённые взгляды. Чеён тянет: 

— Какие-то проблемы? 

— У меня никаких нет, — улыбается неловко, — но хочу кое-что уточнить. Один из них был высоким, со светлой кожей, густыми бровями, тёмными длинными волосами и прямым носом. Так? 

Замечая ожидаемую реакцию, а именно недоверие и шок, она продолжает: 

— Это вроде как сын коллеги моего отца, — замечая недоумённые лица, она чуть было не закатывает глаза, — его зовут Вон Куньхан и он один из тех чистокровных родов, которые презирают маглорождённых. 

— А ты? — уточняет Чонгук. 

— А я Чжоу Цзыюй и тоже первокурсница, — пожимает плечами, робко улыбаясь, — отношусь к ним нормально. 

— Чжоу Цзыюй? — переспрашивает девушка, поворачиваясь к своему брату, который комично вытягивает своё лицо. — Ты дочь знаменитой Ван Яньлинь? Охотницы из «Лотоса»? 

— Возможно, — отвечает Цзы с кривоватой улыбкой, не ожидая такой реакции, (обычно люди не понимали этого), — откуда такие мысли? 

— Возможно, потому что мы фанаты твоей мамы с детства, — улыбается Чеён и мечтательный вздох, — и мы знали, что у неё есть дочь по имени Цзыюй, хоть твои родители и скрывали твоё лицо. Но это слишком очевидно, ты очень статная и похожа на неё. 

Близнецы переглядываются, улыбаясь друг другу. Улыбка Чжоу исчезает окончательно. Наверное, и они будут ждать от неё кучу крутых свершений на первом курсе, и ей придётся доказывать свою схожесть с матерью. Она только произносит: 

— Ясно. 

— Прости, если тебе некомфортно, — сразу добавляет парень, и его сестра поддакивает. 

— Честно говоря, сейчас мы хотим узнать тебя сейчас не потому что мы фанаты твоей мамы, но и потому что ты выглядишь довольной интересной! 

— Разумеется, мы фанаты и это тоже может влиять, — парень смущается, — но это не первостепенная причина. 

— Конечно! — Чеён тут же закидывает на его плечо руку. — Мы абсолютно искренни! Верь близнецам Чон. 

— Эм, спасибо, — выдаёт из себя Чжоу, неловко хихикая. 

В голову приходит мысль о том, что может быть учёба в Хогвартсе не будет такой монотонной и скучной, если она найдёт правильных людей и если они найдут её. Друзья нужны для всех, верно? Жаль, что у неё чуть плохо с коммуникацией. 

— Не за что, — отвечает Чеён, ярко улыбаясь. 

Пока в вагоне уютная тишина, они разглядывают друг друга, отмечая про себя разные детали. К примеру, у Чеён два прокола на левом ухе, а у Чонгука три на правом. Цзыюй отлично проводит время, улыбаясь им и замечая много интересного. Конечно, она понимает, что может причинить им неудобства, посему отворачивается, решая спустя пару секунд достать из кармана мантии пакетик. Она крутит им в руке, привлекая внимание: 

— Хотите «Берти Боттс»? 

— О, если ты не против, — тянет Чонгук, потирая шею. 

— Я же предложила их, конечно, не против, — сразу же отвечает она беззаботным тоном. 

Цзыюй сама с детства очень спокойная и прямолинейная, не видя ничего плохого в данных качествах. И она понимает, что сказала немного не то только когда Чонгук выпучивает глаза, кивая: 

— Да. Прости. 

Всё становится слишком неловким, поэтому руки Чжоу тянутся для того, чтобы раскрыть пакетик. Из-за открытой упаковки вагон вновь наполняет шум и ситуацию спасает его сестра: 

— Чонгук, ты дурачок. Конечно, мы будем. Спасибо большое за предложение! 

Цзыюй только кивает, чувствуя себя немного неуверенной после маленькой оплошности, и отсыпает каждому в руки по несколько драже. В голове пролетает мысль о том, что как же всё-таки классно, что есть те, с кем она может ими поделиться. 

Пусть Хогвартс тоже постарается принять её хорошо, потому что она настроена серьёзно. У неё обязательно всё получится, и она в это верит. Скорее всего. 

— Мне кажется, что я только что съела конфету со вкусом мыла. 

Не бывает полётов без падений, не правда ли? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем огромное за прочтение! Первый эпизод был коротким и вступительным! Тут я даже не показала второго главного героя, Тэхёна, ради интриги! Я, надеюсь, вы поняли как будет работать эта система т.т если нет, то смело задавайте вопросы! Мб я отредактирую шапку… и, пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы🥺  
> С наступающим, солнышки!


	2. 1 сезон 2 эпизод

Когда шляпа определяет её в Слизерин, Цзыюй спускается навстречу своему факультету и встречает овации, посвящённые ей. В груди появляется большое мягкое облако, которое впитывает поздравления и слова поддержки, желая навечно сохранить их, чтобы в трудные дни посыпать как капли дождя. 

Как же она счастлива сейчас. 

Пусть очень часто многие оскверняют змеиный факультет и его представительниц, Цзыюй так горда собой. Сплошные слухи она переживёт, ей не впервой. А вся её семья обучалась на Слизерине, ожидая того же от своей дочери, и сейчас она выполнила свою цель, что ещё немного — щёки взорвутся от широкой искренней улыбки. 

Девушка пошла к шляпе позже своих новых друзей, потому наблюдать за другими чуть скучно: те по очереди поднимаются и получают вердикт шляпы, что своим голосом заполняет зал криками: 

—… Гриффиндор!

И девушка с цепким орлиным взглядом направляется вниз, чтобы получить свою часть славы. 

—… Пуффендуй! 

На этот раз с широко раскрытыми глазами спускается на вид наивная и мечтательная девушка, поправляя свою пышную юбку. 

Так раз за разом Цзы может только ловить взгляды друзей со стола Когтеврана, совсем не замечая ничего вокруг. Она устаёт, когда всё труднее и труднее привлечь чужое внимание, наконец обращая взор на большой слизеринский стол. 

Столько студентов разных возрастов сидят вместе, улыбаются, машут друг другу и смеются, встречая новеньких на факультет. Эйфория не проходит. Чжоу от того тихо хихикает, получая внимание от одной слизеринецы рядом. Они встречаются взглядом, вторая внезапно подмигивает, спрашивая: 

— Готова к учёбе? 

У неё мягкий голос и дружелюбное выражение лица, но в глазах какая-то горящая искра, будто их хозяйка задумала некую пакость. Короткая стрижка же дополняет образ хулиганки, пусть и очень милой. 

— Думаю, эм, да. Я ведь пришла учиться, — отвечает первокурсница, растерянно оборачиваясь к распределению. 

А если вопрос был риторическим..?

— Им Наён, — доносится голос сзади, вновь заставляя студентку обратить на себя внимание, — второй курс. 

— Чжоу Цзыюй. 

— Будем знакомы, называй меня «онни». 

Цзыюй кивает, радуясь внезапному исходу. Может по её безэмоциональному лицу это и не видно, но иметь... знакомых, подруг на своём факультете уже сейчас — потрясающее достижение. 

Кажется, она горда собой даже в два раза больше; ей хочется сейчас куда-нибудь выплеснуть свои чувства, но пока достаточного уровня отношений она ни с кем не имеет, приходится сдерживаться и чувствовать смятение от такой быстрой перемены чувств с приезда. 

Она едва верит в происходящее. Всё проходит слишком быстро. Если она моргнёт, то уже окажется на церемонии выпуска? 

Моргает. 

Краткая экскурсия, получения пароля для того, чтобы большая картина с изображением молодого профессора в мантии, открыла проход, и все большой кучкой попадают в подземелье Слизерина. 

Тут не так уж и холодно, как шутил отец, отмечает про себя Цзы. Особенно в августе, когда всё так же жарко. Зелёные и удобные диваны в гостиной, кресла, даже столики с волшебными шахматами, где на одном из них стоит целая ваза, наполненная конфетами, внедряют мысль о том, что тут очень даже по-домашнему. 

Многие разбредаются по спальням, желая поскорее разобрать вещи, но Цзыюй взглядом ищет знакомую и наконец находит в окружении одного парня. Наён активно жестикулирует, как-то выгибая спину и цокая. 

Он такого же роста, с интересными и фиолетовыми прядями складывает руки на груди, с насмешкой на губах наблюдая за кривляющейся Им. Цзыюй медленно подходит ближе, что делают и остальные, прыскающие во время сценки.

– На самом деле, я так ненавижу таких слизней как вы! — шипит девушка, надвигаясь на слизеринца, который закатывает глаза. — Слизерин — это полнейший хлам и не заслуживает существования, как и его ученики! 

— Наён, пробуй ещё раз, — отмечает строго парень, — у тебя плохо выходит роль того мудака. 

Та кидает на него злой взгляд и чертыхается: 

— Почему ты так говоришь, Чим? — она даже топает недовольно ножкой, чем вызывает умиление. — Давай сейчас спросим у первокурсниц, — девушка оглядывается, замечая, — Цзыюй! Цзыюй! 

— А? 

Внезапно в груди растёт очень большой комок предвкушения, и она немедленно реагирует, чем вызывает добрые смешки. В дальнейшем, ей приходится стать некой судьёй, что оценит актёрские навыки онни и оппы, что попросит так обращаться и представится Пак Чимином. 

Наён и Чимин оказываются хорошими друзьями, ровесниками и выглядят как та самая крутая компания из школы, как те, с которой все хотят дружить. А ещё они оказываются прекрасными людьми, что помогают сориентироваться первокурсниками, и Цзыюй в том числе, и шутят, разряжая обстановку. Во время спора присоединятся и остальные, отмечая разные детали «игры». 

Слизерин — не факультет засранцев, это уж точно, потому что те бывают везде. А Цзыюй пока не видит ни одну кандидатуру на такую роль, знакомясь лишь с... Милыми и добрыми? 

В общем, стереотипы в первый же день падают навзничь, словно поймав кучу и тысячу пуль. 

Цзыюй улыбается. 

Она боялась, что останется одна? Пустая трата нервов! Конечно, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы боятся; но, главное, в нужный момент суметь открыть себя без сомнений другим. 

Цзыюй старается! Пусть и чуть неуклюже, как тогда в вагоне. 

Если Слизерин, не значит холодные и недружелюбные, им приходится такими быть. Если Слизерин, значит, знают чего хотят и как, амбиции и целеустремлённость как главная черта. 

Чжоу, впрочем, отмечает про себя, что факультет — действительно новая семья.

В помещении куча весёлых людей, слоняющихся туда-сюда, и все они слизеринские. Цзыюй знает, что другим можно попадать в гостиные не своих «домов», но её всё-таки чуть огорчает, что Слизерин всё ещё тот самый, которого опасаются. 

— Ой, — у Наён во время разговора внезапно загораются глаза и она хватает девушку за запястье, — хочешь я тебе кое-что покажу? 

— Эм... 

— Я рада, что ты согласна, — отмечает старшая, потягивая к выходу, и та смиряется. 

Они выходят оттуда в длинный коридор, ведущий далее к двигающимся лестницам, и Им воровато оглядывается, пытаясь найти что-то. 

— Что ты ищешь, онни?

— Кого, — поправляет она, — я видела, что ты часто смотрела на наши значки факультетов. Признаю, дурная слава у нас, конечно, мощная, но есть один человек, благодаря которому всё обязательно изменится. Наверное. 

— О, — младшая оживляется, — и кто же это? 

В ответ тишина, а вскоре резкое движение: 

— Ким Тэхён! — кричит Наён невовремя, почти что в ухо Цзы, заставляя её зажмуриться от громкости. 

Когда Чжоу открывает глаза и разглядывает Тэхёна (это же он?) перед собой, то практически теряет дар речи. Пуффендуец с измазанным в креме лицом (маленькая часть чёлки тоже выходит жертвой), но чистой одежде, стоит перед ними и держит в руках чуть помятый торт. А ещё улыбается — искренне так и чуть смущённо. 

Чжоу Цзыюй думает, что никогда не видела никого красивее и, возможно, опять жмурится. 

Дайте ей силы начать обучаться в Хогвартсе нормально.


	3. 1 сезон 3 эпизод

Как бы то ни было, Цзыюй старается. Старается не обращать внимание на шум своего факультета в гостиной, празднующего победу в недавнем матче. Она очень рада за свою команду квиддича, но, Мерлин, почему они продолжают быть такими громкими? 

— Цзы, хочешь расскажу что-нибудь? — тянет насмешливый голос рядом, и она узнаёт в парне БэмБэма, поедающего яблока. 

— Попробуй, — хмыкает, — а ещё дай знать, если это всего лишь очередной факт о, не знаю, гусеницах. Я не буду тратить на это время. 

Первокурсниц возмущённо вскрикивает, хватаясь руками за грудь, явно имитируя выстрел в сердце, а потом как ни в чём не бывало откусывает яблоко:

— Но это ведь интересно! — отрицает, выпячивая нижнюю губу. 

— Да-да. 

— Ты мне не веришь, — жалуется, — ты серьёзно мне не веришь? Я хотел поделиться кое-чем действительно ошеломляющим, а ты поступаешь именно так? 

Цзыюй лишь поворачивается к нему корпусом, продолжительно время просто уставившись ему в лицо. Это имело бы ещё больший угнетающий эффект, если бы не чокающиеся вокруг слизеринцы, но ничего страшного. 

Канпимук сглатывает, закатывая глаза и чуть отодвигаясь назад: 

— Умеешь же ты подпортить впечатления, — шипит недовольно. 

Чжоу на это хихикает, вновь перевоплощаясь в милую девушку, и поднимает комично руки, словно имитируя «зомби», о которых недавно рассказывала маглорождённая Йери. 

— Я змеюга, — издаёт рвотный звук, кривляясь, — буэ. 

— Очень смешно, — саркастически отзывается таец, пару секунд игнорируя смешные звуки со стороны подруги; он сдаётся спустя нескольких тычков и очередного «буэ»: — Ладно-ладно, змеюга, что хочешь? 

В тот же момент первокурсница выпрямляется, возвращая на лицо дружелюбную улыбку. 

— Оставь меня в покое? — миролюбиво предлагает она. — Скоро комендантский час. 

— Ты сама ко мне пристала, — он косится. 

— Ага, конечно. 

— Нет, — качает головой, поднимая палец с энтузиазмом: — Но всё-таки я хочу показать тебе удивительное место. Давай, соглашайся. Староста не увидит, клянусь. 

Цзыюй молчит. А потом съёживается при упоминании старосты, четверокурсника, строгого и очень-очень пугающего, когда это нужно. Казалось бы привлекательный милый парень с приятной улыбкой, но каким же он бывает, если попасться с нарушением... 

Мин Юнги — настоящий котик практически всё время, который становится разъярённой версией себя (всё ещё котом), если нарушить правило. 

Упаси великая Гермиона разозлить его. 

— Ты что пытаешься подбить меня на преступление? — Чжоу морщится, вжимая голову в плечи. — Почему староста вообще должен нас видеть? 

БэмБэм вздыхает, неловко кусая свою губу. Понимая, что только что признался не в совсем правильном желании кое-что показать подруге. Он прочищает горло, глупо хихикая: 

— Вот именно. Почему? Почему мы вообще должны волноваться? 

— Бэм, — предупреждающе тянет Цзы. 

— Цзы. 

— Бэм. 

— Цзы.

— Бэм.

— Цзы. 

— Ах, — раздражённо выдыхает девушка, — ты не дашь мне работать, верно? 

Он улыбается так широко как может и Цзы даже не нужен ответ. Поднимаясь, она оглядывается вокруг и проверяет, не следят ли за ними. Никто. 

Чёрт, придётся всё-таки идти. 

— Ладно, так уж и быть, — обращается к слишком радостному другу, — что ты хотел? 

— Я знал, что ты согласишься. 

Цзыюй уже жалеет о том, что согласилась, когда они обращаются к Пивзу. К их маленькому полтергейсту, для которого Бэм тащит коробку конфет. Они ищут; проходя мимо коридоров, волшебник держит подругу за запястье, постоянно оглядываясь.

Цзыюй шепчет: 

— Что ты задумал? 

— Нам нужно договориться о том, чтобы проучить того гриффиндорца, — отвечает Бэм, морщась, — помнишь, он на трансфигурации подшучивал над Сакурой? 

Цзы помнит. 

— Я в деле. 

Они договариваются быстро, Пивз подозрительно легко поддаётся уговорам, клятвенно обещая проучить тех грубых негодников. Бэм просит сделать всё в точности как надо, и Чжоу именно в тот момент замечает движение у угла. 

—... Пивз, запомни, ты должен заставить их страдать. 

— Тш, — девушка прерывает разговор, думая, что их подслушивают, — Бэм, тише. Не думаю, что...

— Что происходит? — перед ними появляется Тэхён в своей форме, настороженно оглядывая странную компанию. — Пивз, что ты делаешь тут? 

Чжоу замечает, что его волосы, несмотря на неряшливость, забавно и мило выглядят с чуть помятой формой барсуков. Жёлтый ему так идёт. 

Полтергест внезапно натягивает жуткую улыбку, заливаясь смехом. Коробка в его руке странно болтается, а первокурсники стоят на месте, не решаясь сбежать. Потом Пивз просто пролетает мимо них, оставляя неуютную атмосферу. 

— Вы... Подговаривали Пивза что-то сделать? — недовольно произносит парень, замечая как Чжоу кусает губу, а Канпимук стоит как вкопанный, продолжая держать её за руку. 

— Пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай, — отмирает первой девушка, — пожалуйста, сохрани в секрете. Эти люди заслужили...

— Вы могли бы поговорить с ними и объяснить! Нельзя делать ответные пакости, Цзы, я думал, что... — возражает старший, и они пересекаются взглядам; Ким вдруг осекается, обращая глаза на чужие руки: — Впрочем, это не моё дело. 

Те не понимают, что происходит, когда Тэхён сдержанно улыбается и пытается пройти мимо них. Чжоу в последний момент осторожно касается мужского плеча, с надеждой спрашивая: 

— Так ты никому не расскажешь? 

Он поджимает губы: 

— Так уж и быть. Но только не попадайтесь на глаза старосте, я слышал, что он сегодня патрулирует этот этаж. 

— Что? — шокированно шепчет девушка, желая расспросить и дальше, а Ким уходит, игнорируя. 

Оставляя какое-то разочарование, пуффендуец кажется сам не своим, отчего слизеринеца ругается под нос, вновь различая рядом звуки шагов. Первокурсники в ступоре. 

— Я не знал, — сразу пытается оправдать себя таец, когда ловит раздражённый взгляд Чжоу. 

— Что нам делать? Наш корпус слишком далеко, мы не успеем спрятаться. 

Шаги ближе, а они не хотят рисковать, чтобы оказаться пойманными. Поэтому остаётся лишь один вариант, который произносит Бэм: 

— Побежали. 

И они бегут, стараясь не наводить много шума, но только не за Кимом, что ушёл прямо, а заворачивают в один из поворотов. Однако их попытки проваливаются, поэтому сзади, услышав движение, направляются за ними. Удаётся игнорировать неловольные выкрики; они же продолжают двигаться среди тёмных стен, заворачивая вместе влево, к счастью, не встречая никого по пути, пока не натыкаются на странную, массивную дверь впереди.

Шаги преследователя оказываются громкими (Цзы уверена, что это староста, Бэм ответит за свои слова), оттого, не зная куда податься, Чжоу тянет друга к таинственной двери, со странной лёгкостью открывая её, вталкивая друга, а потом заходя самой. 

Внутри оказывается гостиная с уютными креслами и чайным столиком, на котором находятся книги. Вокруг много света, а на полу широкий ковёр, расстилающийся прямо по периметру. 

Шагов не слышно. 

Цзы едва слышно выдыхает, произнося:

— Мы попали в выручай-комнату, — осматривается, ловя подмигивание от друга, — серьёзно? 

— И ты облажалась перед своим крашем, — он тыкает в неё пальцем, вдруг хихикая. 

А Чжоу сразу же бьёт того в плечо, раздражённо прорычав. У неё и так есть проблемы, как добавилась ещё одна, связанная с Ким Тэхёном. 

Хогвартс, о нет, не даёт ей покоя, ни единого шанса провести своё учебное время спокойно. 

(Хотя не сказать, что ей это всегда не нравится). 


	4. 1 сезон 4 эпизод

У большинства волшебников из Когтеврана отличное чувство юмора и они очень сплочённые для того, чтобы всегда поддержать друг друга, но Мина как-то смотрит на странную коробку в руках Чеён и хмурится. 

— Ты не будешь делать это на руке зельеварения. 

— Почему? — искренне удивляется одна из близняшек. — В чём проблема? Мы не можем пошутить? 

— Дело не в этом, — отмахивается та, — а в том, что, хм, с нас снимут очки? 

— Нам плевать на очки, — философски отмечает Сон, закатывая глаза и отходя назад, — у нас отличное зрение.

— Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду...

— Пока-пока, солнце! 

Та убегает настолько быстро, что исчезает среди остальных учеников, что Мёи только и остаётся натянуть на лицо невинную улыбку. Может быть ей всё-таки интересно будет на это взглянуть, так что серьёзно останавливать их она не будет. Просто понаблюдает. 

Чеён тем временем собирается в последний раз обговорить все детали с Чонгуком. Неудивительно то, как в их голову смогла прийти такая гениальная мысль, но тем не менее их до жути будоражат различные перспективы, будто бы это будет супер трудно. Ха. 

Кстати, очень интересен тот факт, что они собираются сделать это прямо на уроке зельеварения, где профессор Ок на прошлом занятии сказал что-то в адрес Чона. Это не было чем-то плохим или осуждающим, просто напоминаем, что они лишь на первом курсе, а потому любознательная и креативная натура Чона заинтересовалась в том, на сколько шагов первокурсник пододвинуться сам. 

— Осторожно! 

— Нет! — вскрикивает Чеён, забавно морщась, когда содержимое коробки случайно открывается и жидкость из колб попадает на чужую одежду и лицо. 

Они привлекают чужое внимание, особенно потому что это слизериница и когтевранка, но появившийся в ту же секунду брат спасает ситуацию и просит всех не волноваться, что странно. 

Перед близнецами Цзыюй, её хорошая подруга с распределения, (Сон надеется на помилование), которая вытирает тыльной стороной ладонь губы и произносит: 

— Что это за жидкость? Я умру? Я случайно выпила чуть-чуть. 

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает другая девушка, пытаясь собрать свои мысли. 

— Точно? — скептичный взгляд. 

— Угу. 

Слизериница хмурит брови так сильно, как может. А потом пожимает плечами, протягивая:

— Вы ужасно подозрительны, я вам не поверю, даже если Чонгук поклянётся своей коллекцией карт. Ладно, пойду на следующий урок. 

— И ты даже не переоденешь плащ? — уточняет Че. 

— Мне лень. Все равно никто не заметит эту жижу, которую вы вылили на меня из-за неуклюжести. 

Юноша охает, а Цзыюй морщит лицо ещё сильнее, не понимая зачем она сказало это вслух. Близнецы переглядываются между собой, и Чеён уж было хочет спасти ситуации, как рука брата погружается на её плечо. 

Верно. Зелье не должно уйти зря, вроде как? 

И они уж точно не будут стараться предупредить бедную первокурсницу об эффекте зелья, его последствиях (точнее, приследствиях). Не-а, не-а. 

Они тоже имеют право на веселье. 

— Цзы, привет! — тем временем окликают Цзы с её факультета. 

— Привет, Хевон!* — улыбается она ярко и машет тем, чтобы уйти дальше со своей сокурсницей. 

— Что ты ждёшь от последней лекции профессорки Ким? — спрашивает тем временем. 

Они идут по коридорам как раз на её занятие, где та обещала рассказать и дальше про...

Внезапно она случайно сталкивается с пуффендуйцем, на котором задерживает взгляд, они пересекаются ими, и Цзы тут же хладнокровно отворачивается, продолжая вести с подругой непринуждённую беседу. 

— Что это было? — шепчет Кан спустя секунду, когда мужской силуэт исчезает, и та хихикает:

— Я притворялась будто мне на него все равно. 

— Постой... что? — непривыкшая к таким откровениям собеседница входит в ступор. —Серьёзно? 

— Конечно, — отмахивается та, а потом морщит лоб, не понимая почему она так честно отвечает на такие вопросы. 

Что-то здесь не так. С зельем что-то не так. 

Весь день проходит словно странная череда каких-то «жестоких» откровений, где первокурсница ходит по тонкому льду. 

Во-первых, она признаётся БэмБэму, что не пойдёт на квиддич, потому что он ей пока надоел и ей скучно. Потом она сказала Наён, что той лучше вновь отрезать чёлку. Хандон* вообще не похожа не слезириницу, ей лучше на Пуффендуй. А потом она ещё начинает спорить со старостой по поводу графика, остаётся жива и отчего-то в подарок получает конфеты. 

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает в какой-то момент её соседка по комнате, Хевон, всё замечавшая, а потом, прежде чем Цзы в очередной раз пожмёт плечами и нахмурится, (а она так делает не в первый раз за сегодня), перебивает: — Тебе понравились те пироги, которые приготовила Йерим в прошлый вторник? 

Это контрольной вопрос. Понятно. 

Весёлая Йерим* преподнесла свои самостоятельные творения в прошлый вторник. До этого та поделилась, что выпечку обожает с детства и хотела заниматься ею как вырастет. Только её к плите всё же не подпускали и рассказ о магии в Хогвартсе всё изменил. 

Ближе к делу. Никто не хочет обижать Ким Йерим. Конечно, на факультете есть отморозки, которые кичатся своей чистой кровью, но Мин не чурается отнять у них баллы и наказать, а потому ситуация у них стабильная. 

Любой бы соврал (относительно) о том, что еда им понравилась. 

И Цзы не хочет её обижать, но слова вырываются быстрее: 

— Конечно, нет, — призадумается, — не совсем. Они были чуть твёрдыми по бокам, будто обгорелые, а внутри, наоборот, тесто было тянувшимся и каким-то жидким, — объясняет, а потом сталкивается взглядом с обеспокоенной Хевон: — Оу. 

— Оу, — отходит назад, — ты облажалась. Радуйся, что никого в нашей комнате нет. 

Чжоу прикрывает рот ладонью, боязливо морщась:

— Боже. Почему я продолжаю говорить это? 

— Не знаю, подруга, — пожимает плечами, — что сегодня произошло? Как ты думаешь? 

— Я помню только встречу с Тэхёном, — медленно отвечает та, а после вскрикивает: — Вот! Я опять! 

— С другой стороны, — тем временем рассуждает Хевон, — Наён реально лучше отрезать чёлку, хоть и без неё она красавица. У БэмБэма была просто тренировка, так что всё нормально. Хандон реально не похожа и это было сказано мило, а не в контексте издевательства. И график тоже всех бесит, только никто не хочет об этом говорить Юнги-оппе. 

Чжоу не обращает внимания на размышления (читать: анализ Кан), меряет шагами комнату, испытывает стресс, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Она облизывает губы который раз:

—… почему я продолжаю говорить об этом всем подряд! Я же не бессмертная!

— Выясняется, что максимальный риск, который может произойти, это ранение чьей-то гордости? — Хевон поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с той взглядами. 

— Ты только что спросила меня о Йерим, — напоминает, — но дело…

— Это была профессиональная оценка! — отпирается, хмыкая. — Настоящая критика — двигатель процесса, между прочим. Выходит, это даже не урон, а помощь? 

— Я могу проговориться про что угодна, Хевон, понимаешь? Вот это главная проблема! — паникует девушка. 

— Что ты можешь рассказать? — задаёт вопрос собеседница, только после пытаясь себя исправить, как: 

— Что мне нравится Ким Тэхён, дорогая. 

— Тебе нравится Тэхён? — доносится голос со входа, где находится их третья соседка Суён (по совместительству: двоюродная сестра Кима по матери).

Чёрта с два, Чжоу хочет отчислиться из Хогвартса. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати, я не удержалась под натиском оставить всё на интригующем моменте, буду пытаться исправиться, но сборник выходит каким-то произведением с отрывными (?) главами, в общем, формат очень, хм, экспериментальный (?). Надеюсь, вам нравится!💖 Главное, работа должна быть лёгкой, интересной, флаффной и забавной!^^  
> *Хевон из Iz*one  
> *Хандон из Dreamcatcher  
> *Йерим из Red Velvet


End file.
